Luigi Generations
This is a platformer game for the Xbox 780, Wii me, Wii I, Nintendo 563DS, Playstation 73, and SPC. This game was made to celebrate the year of WaLuigi! This game is based off of SEGA's platformer game, Sonic Generations! This game goes through for all of the 30 years Luigi existed! Gameplay This game features levels from 30 years from Luigi history! They even have a minigame, Super Luigi Bros. with 8-bit Luigi! In Luigi Generations, they have the same design as in Sonic Generations and Luigi runs just as fast as Sonic! Plot Luigi was walking when suddenly, Sonic the Hegehog and Knuckles the Echidna were running toward him! Sonic said that Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Amy, and Metal Tails were all coming! When suddenly, Dr. Eggman was about to drop all the robots down to destroy Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails. Dr. Eggman was talking to himself, Who is that friend of theirs? Why, isn't that Luigi? we'll get rid of him! I'll just make a Metal Luigi to destroy Luigi as well! then Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Amy, and Metal Tails will team up with him! Now I got Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Amy, Metal Tails, and Metal Luigi! 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5! That is my new record of robot creations! That was the limit I was trying to go for! Now I'm going to drop all 5 of you so you can destroy all 5 of them! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Stages CLASSIC ERA: * Sparkling Waters from New Super Luigi U * Acorn Plains from New Super Luigi U * Layer Cake Desert from New Super Luigi U DREAMCAST ERA: * Luigi's Mansion from Luigi's Mansion * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon * Tidal Tempest Zone from Luigi & Sonic CD * Dream World from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Real World from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team MODERN ERA: * Frosted Glacier from New Super Luigi U * Soda Jungle from New Super Luigi U * Rock-Candy Mines from New Super Luigi U * Meringue Clouds from New Super Luigi U * Peach's Castle from New Super Luigi U * Superstar Road from New Super Luigi U Bosses * Metal Sonic * Metal Knuckles * Metal Amy * Metal Tails * Metal Luigi * Dr. Eggman * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Dry Bowser * Petey Pirahna * King Boo * GameBoo * Booregard * Mr. Boojangles * LimBooger * Boonswoggle * Boohoo * ShamBoo * Booris * Booigi * Little Boo Sheep * Mr. L Trivia * Sonic CD is part of Sonic & Luigi Generations * This game is for the year of Luigi * Sonic levels in a nintendo game Trailers No trailers for this video game ;) Sonic CD Luigi Generation has some similarities to the SEGA CD game, Sonic CD! This is another minigame similar to Super Luigi Bros, It is called Luigi CD! Lets begin to say that, they made a new Mario character that Dr. Eggman created to destroy Luigi, his name is: Metal Luigi! It is robot version of Luigi, and it's another part of Eggman's collections to destroy certain characters! Another similarity from Sonic CD is that instead of 8-bit Luigi, they made the new: 16-bit Luigi. Lastly, in Luigi CD, you can play in 2-player mode, and you can play as Luigi, or Metal Luigi, just like you can play as Sonic and Metal Sonic in Sonic CD. Waluigi is also an unlockable playable character. Also, Sonic CD is also a demo version in Luigi Generations. Demos * Super Mario Bros * Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong Jr. * Donkey Kong Math * Super Mario Bros 2 * Dr. Mario * Super Smash Bros * Mario Bros * Super Mario Land * Super Mario World * Donkey Kong 3 * Game & Watch Gallery Series * Sonic CD Luigi Demos & Fake Demos * Super Luigi Bros * Luigi CD * Luigi's Mansion * New Super Luigi U * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Luigi's Mansion Kart * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon * Super Mario 3D World Category:Fanon Category:Games Category:Fan Games